


Only A Temp

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt didn’t want a new secretary, let alone a temp who probably wouldn’t do anything the right way. He wanted Jeremiah to come back, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. It was Fashion Week, and it was the least opportune time for his secretary to decide that they didn’t like being thought of as “gay” when everyone but Jeremiah’s parents knew it. Kurt could only hope that his temp wouldn’t get in the way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Temp

“Kurt, sweetie, I’m sure the temp I got will be just fine. You worry too much.”

“Mercedes, I don’t think you understand—I can’t just have any temp. I need _Jeremiah_.”

Rolling her eyes, Mercedes patted her boss/friend’s arm as she picked up some the papers from the outbox on his desk and started to leave the office. “I know, but there’s nothing we can do. He’s determined not to work here anymore. Now how about you get back to work on your plan for Fashion Week? You have a week until Jeremiah leaves.”

Kurt huffed, picking up a sketch pencil, pointedly ignoring Mercedes as she left his office. He was annoyed that Jeremiah was quitting just because his parents were finally questioning if he was gay—which he totally was, but Jeremiah was too scared to come out yet. So what does he do? He quits. Right. Before. Fashion. Week.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to force Jeremiah to stay or revoke his last paycheck for ditching at such an inopportune time.

\---

Come Monday, Kurt found he was not ready for Jeremiah to be gone. Walking into the office that morning, he was very reluctant to go up to his office first thing. He knew he could trust Mercedes’ judgment in choosing a temp for him, but still—he doubted that whoever they were that they could measure up to how good Jeremiah had been.

Therefore he was purposefully late to work, having taken the time to grab some Starbucks for himself and his team, and he made sure to drop them off at their collective office before even going near his.

When he walked in, Kurt was immediately greeted by a knowing grin from Santana and Tina while Mercedes just gave him a slightly disapproving look.

“What? Can’t a gentleman treat his interns to coffee every now and then? Fashion Week is upon us ladies, I can’t have any of you falling down on the job now that Jeremiah is gone.”

“Speaking of which, your new mantoy is waiting to meet you.” Kurt cringed at Santana’s terminology. She had been the one that always insisted there had been something going on between him and Jeremiah and that _that_ was why the man had decided to quit.

He gave her a sarcastic smile before picking up his coffee and walking out of the room without a response, heading towards his office only because there seemed to be no other option anymore. When he got there, he looked suspiciously at the desk where his new temp should have been sitting. Exhaling in relief, Kurt relaxed a little thinking that already the temp had messed up when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Oh! Mr. Hummel, you’ve arrived! I just got back from the break room because I figured you might want some coffee when you finally got here, and—” Kurt turned around slowly, interrupting the man who was behind him with a mug of coffee in his hands. The dark haired man laughed softly, more at himself than anything as he finished, “Well, I see you’ve already gotten yourself a coffee, so I guess I just got myself coffee!”

“You’re the temp,” said Kurt matter-o-factly as he scrutinized the temp carefully.

“H-Huh? Ah, yes, that’d be me—Blaine Anderson. I’m here for as long as you need me.” Blaine was smiling widely, as if he hadn’t just gotten landed with a coffee he probably didn’t want and that, in fact, he’d just won the lottery or something.

“Hmph.” Kurt didn’t say anything else as he finished his journey into his office, closing the door between him and Blaine before allowing a frown to cross his face. He didn’t like Blaine—if only because he wasn’t Jeremiah. He was far too…perky. Kurt was used to Jeremiah’s obedient silence, and simple knowing what Kurt needed without Kurt even saying anything.

The mere idea of having to train a new secretary days before Fashion Week made Kurt Hummel want to throw up, but he supposed he had no choice. It was either whip this Blaine Anderson into a secretary worthy of Kurt Hummel, or get a new temp. At least Blaine seemed eager to work—it was better than the temp he’d gotten when Jeremiah had gotten sick that one time. She hadn’t done anything but flirt with everyone and forget to tell Kurt when clients had called. She certainly hadn’t convinced Kurt otherwise of the blonde stereotype for stupidity, that’s for sure.

Eventually, Kurt was forced to put Blaine to the test because as loathe as he was to replace Jeremiah, there was work to be done, and it needed to be done before noon. Pressing a button on his phone, Kurt said firmly, “If you would, Anderson, tell the interns I’ll need them to come to my office in fifteen minutes to go over some plans.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt paused, hesitating in asking his next question, but he was morbidly curious so he asked anyway, “By the way, what kind of coffee had you gotten me?”

“A non-fat mocha. Ms. Jones mentioned in passing it was your preference, so I took note.” It seemed that Kurt being silent for a few moments made Blaine nervous because he added, “I-Is that okay?”

“What? Yes, yes that’s fine, I just wanted to make sure you knew what coffee I’d want if ever I asked you in the future. Now go tell the girls I need them.”

“Right away, sir.”

Kurt finally sat in his chair after taking his finger off the speaker button and sighed. Mercedes had certainly picked a capable intern; now there was just to see if he could handle the crazy that would be Fashion Week. Looking at all the papers on his desk, Kurt sighed, wishing vaguely that Jeremiah was still there so he wouldn’t have to worry that Blaine might mess up one of the most crucial weeks of the year for the fashion industry.

\---

As it turned out, Blaine was far more capable than Kurt had imagined. It helped that he was far more interested in fashion than Jeremiah had ever been. However, it didn’t help Kurt in his endeavor to stay emotionally distant from Blaine. He wanted to maintain the impression that as soon as he had the time to find an actual assistant, Blaine would go back to his agency (Dalton or something if Kurt remembered right), and Kurt would be able to train a new, proper secretary.

In the meantime, he had to deal with Santana, Mercedes, and Tina thinking he actually had some sort of _thing_ for Blaine—which was absolutely preposterous. Sure, Blaine was cute, witty when needed, and had a fairly decent fashion sense, but that didn’t mean he was flirting with him by any means.

“Oh come off it, Hummel. You are so flirting with Hobbit that it ain’t even funny.”

Kurt was about to respond with a scathing remark, but Tina placed a hand on his arm, glancing at Santana who just shrugged, before saying, “Kurt, all we’re saying is that you’re awfully friendly with a temp who you had seemed so determined to hate.”

“Mercedes has good judgment, is all. Now what do you think about opening with this dress and these heels?”

Pointedly ignoring the looks his three interns gave each other when he bent down over their show outline, Kurt made himself focus on the job and not the fact that they could very well be onto the one thing he had been trying to push away within his own mind.

\---

“Mr. Hummel! I need to talk to you about something!”

Kurt left his door open in his own way of letting Blaine know he could follow as he admonished, “Blaine, what did I tell you yesterday about calling me that?”

“Heh, sorry sir—Kurt. I’m not used to being on first name basis with my boss.” They shared a smile when Kurt reached his desk and turned to face Blaine.

“And I usually don’t call my secretary by their first name until they’ve been working for me for at least a month, but we all have our exceptions, Blaine. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Blaine bowed his head a little, focusing more on his feet than Kurt, which irked the fashion coordinator for some reason, “Actually, I wanted to ask about that…”

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt inquired, “Ask about _what_ , Blaine?”

After taking in a deep breath, Blaine finally met Kurt’s eyes and stated, “I wanted to ask you if it might be possible if I kept my job working for you.”

Of all the things Kurt had been prepared to answer—What are your plans for lunch? Did you want me to fax off that one design? Should I call Mr. Richard back today or tomorrow?—that had been the one that hadn’t even crossed Kurt’s mind. Naturally, Blaine took Kurt’s silence for disapproval when really he was just shocked and having to desperately conceal the pleased expression that was attempting to appear on his face because maybe Santana and the girls were right. Yes, he had a bit of a crush on Blaine, but he wasn’t going to do anything because Blaine worked for him and it seemed Blaine _liked_ working for him. Closing his eyes tightly, Kurt blamed Tina for the images that suddenly sprung up in his head at that thought.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ve only been here a couple of days and you’re very busy with Fashion Week, so I understand if it was out of step for me to request such a thing. I-It’s just I like working here; it’s so much more interesting than a lot of the places I’ve temped at.” Blaine’s voice softened a bit as he continued, “The people here are also part of the reason why I would like to stay, but I understand if you need to get back to me on this because it was really just spur of the moment that I decided to ask you, and—”

“Blaine.” Kurt managed to recover his voice just enough to silence Blaine’s ramblings before he opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, who was nervously shuffling in his spot close to the door. “As long as you promise to work as hard as you already do, I’ll call the agency first thing after Fashion Week.”

“Okay, I’ll just go back to my desk, and—wait, what? You will?” It was nice to know that Kurt could catch Blaine off guard too.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, “Don’t sell yourself short, Blaine Anderson. You’re far more devoted to this job than my last secretary, and that’s good enough for me.” Their eyes met, and Kurt had to remind himself to breathe. He was really starting to hate Santana for planting the thought of Blaine being a puppy in his head—it was far too cute.

Blaine bowed his head once before grinning at Kurt. “Thank you, sir. I—Thank you.” He backed out of the room and left Kurt alone to his thoughts, which were far from being appropriate for work.

\---

Finally, Fashion Week was over. It had gone wonderfully, definitely better than Kurt had anticipated back when he had received Jeremiah’s two weeks’ notice. In fact, he was even arranging a party in celebration. Anyone who’d worked on Fashion Week was invited, and was allowed one guest. It wasn’t until he was getting help from Mercedes for the party décor that he realized an obvious snag in his plans.

“So, Kurt, who’s going to be your plus one?” The question was posed innocently enough, but Kurt knew the real question underneath it all: was he going to ask Blaine?

“Not sure as of yet, but I still have a day to think. Really, bringing a date to a work party seems so trivial. It’s not like it _means_ anything. You just didn’t want to show up alone.”

“It means something if your date is already going to be at the party.”

Kurt frowned down at the color selection laud out before him. “What is the point of asking them if they’re going to be there?”

“So that he knows you’re going together instead of just casually meeting outside of work.”

“Mercedes, we don’t even know if he’s gay; having an interest in fashion is often an indicator—but it isn’t a sure sign.”

She laughed, patting Kurt’s hand, “Obviously you haven’t seen the way he looks at you when you’re working. It’s kind of sickening how adoring his eyes get when he watches you.”

Gaping a little, Kurt looked up at her, “I-It’s just respect for his superior, I’m sure.”

“Boy, I know the difference between respect and adoration, and that white boy has it bad for you.”

“Blaine does _not_ ‘have it bad’ for me, as you so eloquently phrased it.”

“How about you ask him to be your date, and see how he reacts to that?”

Almost pouting, Kurt asked her, “What if it was never my intention to ask Blaine?”

Walking off as she laughed, Mercedes said over her shoulder, “Uh-huh, sure boo. You keep telling yourself that Blaine was never at the top of your list.”

As he watched the door swing shut behind her, Kurt slumped a little at his desk. He either needed to get interns who weren’t his friends, or the ability to mask his feelings better. He lightly banged his forehead on his desk because now he was more focused n how he was going to try and ask Blaine to the party than on arranging the party itself.

\---

In the end, Kurt pawned the party planning off on Santana in favor of worrying about how he was going to ask Blaine to be his date, and whether he should bother thinking about how they could match their outfits—considering he didn’t even know if Blaine would say yes.

Or if he’d even go through with asking at all.

Suddenly there was a knock on Kurt’s office door, startling him a little before he straightened up and called out: “Come in.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything…?” Blaine popped his head around the door, as if unsure of whether he really wanted to come in or not, and Kurt could understand the feeling. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to let Blaine in or not.

“No, no, come on in, Blaine; what is it you need?”

Blaine almost looked disappointed that Kurt hadn’t shooed him away to continue working on something, but the simple fact was Kurt hadn’t been working on anything but the nerve to ask Blaine to be his date. Steadying himself, Blaine entered the office, smoothing out his pants even though they didn’t need it.

“I…I wanted to ask you about the plus one thing for the party.”

“Santana is technically in charge of the party now, so you should probably go ask her, not me.” Kurt tried to not let his face show his own disappointment. He should’ve known that Blaine would’ve already had a date in mind for the party. Knowing his luck, it was probably some girl with only the barest hint of a fashion sense.

“Y-Yes, I know; I’ve already talked to her. She told me to come see you.”

“Oh, well, what is it then?” Kurt asked, gripping his pen tightly in order to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream. Blaine probably just wanted to make sure it’d be okay for him to bring his girlfriend who worked at a rival designer. There was no way his real question was to ask Kurt to be his date because he already had one.

It seemed Blaine was incredibly nervous about it all, which Kurt could only reason out meant that his girlfriend had both a horrible fashion sense _and_ worked at a rival designer. His obvious nervousness however was doing nothing for Kurt’s own anxiousness for this confrontation to be over.

Finally, after taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Blaine asked, “I was wondering if you’d like to be my date for the party?”

Kurt was 95% sure his heart stopped and he was dead—at the very least he’d spontaneously developed narcolepsy and had fallen asleep—because he could not have just heard those words come out of Blaine’s mouth. He had a girlfriend, right?

“W-What?”

“I know it’s a bit presumptuous, asking your boss to be your date, but I-I really like you Kurt, and if it bothers you, we can just go as friends, I don’t care, I just—”

“Please stop talking.” Blaine was blushing rather profusely as he met Kurt’s eyes, obviously afraid that Kurt was about to reject him. Suppressing a smile, Kurt said calmly, “I’ll pick you up an hour before the party and we can go to dinner, okay?”

Never had someone gaping at him made Kurt so happy; laughing slightly, Kurt stood up from his desk and walked over to Blaine. “Blaine?”

“I-I…what?”

“Hahaha is it really that strange that maybe I like you back?”

“No, no, no—just…unexpected.” Blaine did that soft deprecating laugh that Kurt fond both adorable and sad. “I just never thought you _would_ like me back.”

“I’m going to have to work on my flirting then because my interns were able to pick it up, but you weren’t.”

“I’m sorry…”

Kurt sighed, placing a hand on Blaine’s upper arm and squeezing gently, “Don’t apologize when you didn’t do anything wrong, Blaine. So, do you want me to pick you up, or would you rather pick me up?”

Smiling now, Blaine looked back up and said, “You can pick me up.”

“Great! Now, go get me a coffee, please?” It felt weird to just immediately shift back into the boss/subordinate roles, so Kurt added, “And get one for yourself and we can talk. I’m not doing anything right now, so now’s as good as ever.”

“Yes sir,” replied Blaine, a giant sunny grin on his face as he turned around and left the office.

Kurt had to stop himself from giggling happily as he went back to his desk.

\---

“Looks like someone finally got the guts to ask a certain someone out.” Kurt practically jumped when Mercedes came up behind him. He smiled nervously before gesturing towards where Santana and Tina were dancing together.

“I know! I’m so happy for them! Santana took her sweet time in doing it.”

“Okay, one, Tina asked her to the party, and two, I was talking about you and your little white boy.”

Blushing, Kurt mumbled, “Blaine actually asked me out.”

Amusement lit up over Mercedes’ face, “Oh white boy has some balls, asking his boss out. You two go to dinner?”

“Maybe.”

Their eyes met, and Mercedes gave Kurt a look that made it clear he should probably start talking.

“Okay, okay, dinner was amazing. He’s adorable and sweet and handsome and he’s right behind me now, isn’t he?”

Mercedes just grinned and walked away as Blaine came up behind Kurt and rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Now the question is, were you just saying that to boast, or do you really believe it?”

“I actually just think of you as this short guy who brings me coffee.”

Spinning Kurt around, Blaine met Kurt’s eyes, a happy smile on his face as he said, “I’ll just have to try harder to impress you.”

“I don’t think _harder_ is the most appropriate way at the moment.”

Blaine choked as he tried to take a sip of the champagne glass he held. Worried, Kurt patted his back gently, thinking about how perfect it would be if he managed to kill his date/secretary all in one go when he was trying to be flirty.

“W-Was that you coming onto me, Kurt?”

“I figured since we’re on a date, technically, I didn’t really need to keep up with the subtly, but apparently I was too forward…” Kurt made to turn away from Blaine and find the bar so that he could drink himself silly, but Blaine held onto his arms.

“Don’t. It just threw me off is all,” he dropped his eyes from Kurt’s for a second before meeting them again and adding, “How about we dance right now, and then impressing can come later?”

Grinning as Blaine gripped his hips gently, Kurt nodded as he laid his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. It was really getting to the point where it was going to be difficult to describe how amazing the night was with justice.

\---

An hour or so later found both Blaine and Kurt a little more intoxicated than intended, but both were happily dancing with each other and with the interns. After dancing with Santana and Tina for a while, they finally end up back together just in time for a slow song.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder, both of them just kind of enjoying the moment.

“Hey, Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“I just realized I left my keys in my desk at the office…”

Eyebrows furrowed, Kurt looked up and asked, “Then whose place did I pick you up from?”

“Mine, just my roommates were home, and they probably will have locked the door by the time you drop me back off.”

Taking a quick glance at the surrounding area of the party room, Kurt assessed that enough people had already left to go home that they wouldn’t be noticed if they by chance slipped out and caught a cab back to the office.

“Well, let’s go ahead and go then before there’s no one at the building to let us in.”

With a little grin, Blaine teased, “You don’t have a key to get into the building?”

Kurt blushed a little before he turned his head into Blaine’s neck and murmured, “I do...”

“But...?”

“It’s in my office.”

Blaine was silent before he started chuckling and said, “Well, I guess that means we both need to go back to the office, huh?”

“I guess so...”

For a moment they just sort of swayed there in silence, neither sure how exactly to continue from this point, and Blaine began to focus on the fact that Kurt was breathing on his neck. Kurt was beginning to realize just how good Blaine smelled, and not just because of whatever cologne it was he wore-- _Blaine_ smelled good, fantastic even. The longer the two of them stood there, the harder it was to ignore the fact that Kurt’s intoxicated brain was beginning to tell them that it was looking like a good idea to start kissing Blaine’s neck, and he was actually about to give in when he felt Blaine nuzzle the hair just above his ear.

“So, uh, we should go to the office now, yeah?”

Kurt hummed a little in the back of his throat as he replied, “Yeah, I guess we should.” Backing up from Blaine, Kurt smiled at him as he took hold of Blaine’s hands and began dragging him towards the exit.  
As they passed Santana and Tina, who were dancing most inappropriately for a slow song, Santana caught Blaine’s eye and winked at him. Unsure how to respond, he just smiled happily back at her, which just made her smirk as she whispered into Tina’s ear.

Blaine really didn’t know what to make of the almost predatory glint in the girls’ eyes as they watched him and Kurt leave the party room, but he also didn’t think much of it because Kurt was pulling him towards a taxi that would take them to the office and that was as far ahead as Blaine could think at the moment.

\---

They managed to get to the office just as one of the security guards was locking the door for the night. The guard gave them an odd look because it wasn’t exactly difficult to tell they’d been drinking (Blaine was swaying just a bit), but he just grinned and happily let them pass as he eyed their hands which were still clasped together.  
  


Kurt blushed a little when he saw the direction of the guard’s eyes, but he chose to ignore it in favor of thanking him briskly and continuing to pull Blaine towards the elevators so that they could go up to the floor where his office was. As far as he could tell, Blaine hadn’t noticed and when he looked over at him to check, his companion was still smiling as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Rolling his eyes, Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the endearing idiot of a secretary he had.

“Come on, you. Let’s get our keys and then leave.” Blaine just chuckled in response, and Kurt just carried on to the elevator.

Nothing happened while they made their way up to Kurt’s office. If Blaine was leaning on Kurt in a way that was perhaps giving Kurt thoughts he didn’t really need to be having in a deserted building after hours, then he certainly didn’t say anything out loud. When they finally reached the desired floor, Kurt left Blaine at his desk to go into his own office to find his keys. He usually didn’t need them, and that was why he left them at the office a lot of the time, but now he figured was as good a time as any to start keeping them on hand.

He had just straightened back up from bending down to look in the drawers of his desk for the keys when he realized Blaine was sitting on his desk, staring at him. Kurt blinked a couple times, confused as to why Blaine would just sit there and stare at him without saying anything.

“Anything wrong, Blaine?”

Blaine gave a long, put upon sigh as he said, “What’s _wrong_ is you don’t seem to understand just how beautiful you really are.”

That made Kurt’s mouth fall open just a bit.

“I-I’m sorry?”

Far more gracefully than a mostly drunk person should be able to, Blaine slid off the desk and walked around to stand beside Kurt, his hands obviously itching to touch Kurt, but he refrained for some reason.

“You’re just so... _amazing_ , Kurt; I admire your ability to do so well during Fashion Week despite having to deal without your usual secretary and just how great you are at your job. It’s really inspiring.”

Green-blue eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out what exactly was Blaine’s angle when Kurt had already promised that he was going to hire the temp as his secretary, Kurt replied, “Thanks? It helps that I have interns that are so eager to work, and a temp secretary who does what he’s told without pointless questioning.”

Meeting Kurt’s eyes dead-on, Blaine asked coyly, “What do you want your temp secretary to do now?”  
Being caught off guard twice within the span of only a couple minutes was completely jarring, and Kurt wasn’t really sure how to form a reply that didn’t involve his mouth opening and closing in sheer disbelief.  
Seeing Kurt’s predicament, Blaine pouted, getting such a sad look that Kurt wanted to hug him as he asked, “I’m being too forward, aren’t I?”

All Kurt could do was laugh away the awkward feelings he had as he placed a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and gripped it tightly. “No, no, that’s not it, I’m just _surprised_ is all. I honestly wasn’t expecting to be hit on by my secretary in my own office.”

Scrunching up his face in thought, Blaine said, “This is where I asked you out to the party with me though.”

“Well, yes, but it wasn’t expected, now was it? I was still working up the courage to ask you myself; you just beat me to it.” Kurt immediately removed his hand from Blaine’s shoulder so he could use both of them to cover his mouth as he avoided Blaine’s gaze. He had not meant to say that out loud, goddamn alcohol. When he finally made himself look back at Blaine, the slightly shorter man was grinning like a lunatic.

“You were going to ask me?” inquired Blaine, a definite hint of smugness to his voice.

“...yes.”

“But I beat you to it.”

Kurt huffed. “You make it sound like a competition that I lost.”

“It was on a deadline, Kurt.” Blaine stepped forward the few necessary steps that were required to get all up in Kurt’s face as he continued, “I. Won.”

“All you won was me, so that’s not much of a consolation prize.”

Kurt could physically see that Blaine’s eyes had grown darker as he almost growled, “I think you’re _more_ than enough of a “consolation” prize, Kurt.” Blaine allowed himself to gently place his hands on Kurt’s sides where they had been while they had danced earlier before adding, “So, _so_ much more...”

Looking into Blaine’s eyes, Kurt could tell that this was only partially the alcohol talking and that most of it was really Blaine. Blaine, his temp secretary and sort of date to the work party, was seriously coming onto him and not in a playful “haha just kidding we’re friends” kind of way.

And fuck if Kurt didn’t find it extremely hot. It’d been a while since he’d been with anyone, not since his early days in the business, before he fell in love with his work and got preoccupied climbing the ladder of success. Santana was always teasing him, saying he needed to get laid and stop being such a bitchy boss, but he’d always ignored her by making her go get some different fabric swatches from the storeroom.

Suddenly, Kurt didn’t care about appearances, about how unprofessional it really was to have a relationship with one’s secretary--he just really wanted to focus on how it felt to be so close to Blaine, how wonderful he smelled, and just how overall damn _attractive_ he was. Leaning forward just enough so that their foreheads touched, Kurt locked eyes with Blaine as he whispered, “Well, I think it’s about time you collected your “prize,” Mr. Anderson.”

That was all the invitation Blaine needed before he closed the distance between them and latched himself completely onto Kurt’s lips. For their first kiss, it wasn’t exactly gentle or innocent, but heated and tasting mostly like alcohol. Somehow that was far better than Kurt could’ve ever imagined. Blaine’s hands were tightening their hold on his waist, and Kurt allowed his arms to rest on Blaine’s shoulders so that he could play lightly with his secretary’s hair that was magically not as gelled as it usually was.

It was Blaine who pulled away first after Kurt had tugged on some of his hair when Blaine had bitten at Kurt’s bottom lip lightly. Both of them were panting just a bit as they looked into each other’s eyes; both of them trying to evaluate as to who wanted the other more and how far they were willing to go tonight.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” mumbled Blaine as he attempted to be sneaky about moving his hands towards Kurt’s ass while keeping his eyes on Kurt’s.

Laughing breathily, Kurt pressed into Blaine’s hands because he didn’t think he could verbally relay how badly he wanted Blaine to touch him. “We’ve only known each other for about two weeks, Blaine.”  
Blaine smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him again, this time making it soft and sweet before placing another kiss at the corner of Kurt’s mouth when he was done. “I think weeks are secretly months in the fashion business considering how much gets down around here.”

“Mmm, that would explain how I could train a new secretary in only a week.”

“Oho, getting dirty now are we?”

Pressing up closer to Blaine, Kurt murmured, “I’ll show you _dirty_.”

A low moan escaped Blaine’s lips and before Kurt could say anything further, he found himself enveloped in another kiss with Blaine, this one ever as hot and eager as that first one, but now more familiar. Kurt pushed back without hesitation, pulling Blaine in as close as possible with his arms, only just brushing up against Blaine with his body.

Pulling back just a bit, Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips as his hands began gripping Blaine’s hair tightly,  “How about I show you what I really like in my secretaries?”

Grinning, Blaine kissed the corner of Kurt’s mouth before replying, “Only if I get to show my boss how beautiful he is.”

Kurt didn’t really know how to respond to that except to blush and pull Blaine back into another kiss. It had been a while since anyone had treated him with such care, and that’s exactly what Blaine was doing. He was kissing Kurt like there was nothing more important to him in the world. Deep down Kurt knew they were going too fast--they’d know each other for only a week or two and they’d only been open about their feelings for about twenty-four hours--but Kurt couldn’t find it in him to stop this. Blame the alcohol that was currently tainting his blood stream, or blame it on the fact he hadn’t had sex in a _long_ time. Either way, Kurt wasn’t going to be making Blaine stop anytime soon, especially not when his mouth started making its way across Kurt’s jaw.

He hadn’t meant for the groan to leave his mouth, it was definitely undignified, but Blaine’s lips had just found Kurt’s neck, and it was hard for the fashion designer _not_ to react to it. Blaine just continued to move further south, loosening Kurt’s bowtie and unbuttoning the accompanying shirt as he attempted to make his way to Kurt’s collarbone. Kurt found his hand tightening its grip on Blaine’s hair even further, not wanting Blaine’s mouth to be anywhere else except maybe one place...

“H-Hey Blaine...?” Blaine stopped what he was doing to meet Kurt’s eyes, a look in his own that seemed to be asking if he’d done anything wrong, and Kurt just smiled at him. The hazel eyes immediately became dark and the hint of worry was masked by lust once more as Kurt let out a breath and inquired,

“Would you do something for me?”

“Anything,” murmured Blaine as he placed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s collarbone.

Kurt hummed in the back of his throat as he leaned down to kiss Blaine’s head as he whispered into Blaine’s ear, “Would you show me _just_ how good you are with your mouth?”

Something glimmered in Blaine’s eyes at Kurt’s request, something that made Kurt repress a moan. The grin on Blaine’s face was almost devious as he slowly slipped down to his knees, never breaking eye contact with Kurt as he began to undo the buttons of Kurt’s pants.

It was almost more than Kurt could handle, watching Blaine slowly pull his pants down, all the while, darkened hazel eyes staring up at him. A soft whimper left Kurt as Blaine mouthed gently at Kurt’s cock through his underwear, his fingers probably gripping the curly black hair to an almost painful extent. Blaine, however, just hummed as he continued on, gradually pulling the underwear down along with Kurt’s pants which were already down around the designer’s ankles.

When Kurt’s cock finally sprung free, Kurt gave a small sigh of relief before gasping sharply because Blaine’s hand was suddenly there and that was almost more contact than Kurt knew what to do with. He was starting to realize it’d been longer than he’d like to admit since the last time he’d been with someone.

Blaine chuckled lightly, his breath ghosting over Kurt’s dick, his mouth teasingly close as he stated, “I must be a natural secretary if you’re already gasping, Mr. Hummel.”

“Don’t…flatter yourself, Mr. Anderson,” breathed Kurt, his head falling back a little, unable to take the intense stare from Blaine anymore. Quietly he added, more subconsciously than anything, “It’s just…been a while.”

Placing a kiss to the side of Kurt’s cock, Blaine mumbled, “Well, then it’s time for me to deliver your memos.”

Before Kurt could say anything back to him, Kurt found himself choking on a most likely embarrassing noise threatening to exit his mouth because Blaine had suddenly taken in possibly more of Kurt than he’d ever had experienced before.

It certainly didn’t help that Blaine seemed incredibly apt at giving blowjobs in general. He knew how to use his tongue to draw out perhaps the most humiliating moans Kurt has ever uttered and yet at the same time make Kurt not regret that it’d ever happened because _damn_ was Blaine incredibly talented with that mouth of his and _God_ did Kurt not ever want him to stop. So when Blaine did pull off Kurt’s cock with a very wet pop, Kurt let out perhaps the most undignified whine of his life.

“Blaine,” growled Kurt, looking down at his secretary with a look of extreme annoyance.

Smirking up at his boss, Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt’s dick with such tenderness that Kurt’s knees almost buckled. “I was kinda wondering if maybe we might…” Blaine actually seemed embarrassed enough to hide his face in Kurt’s thigh as he finished, “We might… _you know_.”

Kurt swallowed dryly as he continued to look down at Blaine in mild disbelief. Blaine wanted to…to…

“Oh God, _please_ ,” moaned Kurt more loudly than he had intended as he pulled Blaine up into a deep kiss. He had to break away when Blaine’s still clothed crotch brushed up against his very hard and very eager cock, making him rest his head against Blaine’s shoulder, panting.

“So…I’ll take that as a yes?” inquired Blaine, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Letting out a loud sigh, Kurt met Blaine’s eyes and smiled as he kissed the corner of Blaine’s mouth before responding, “It would be impossible to say no.”

“Good because otherwise I would have brought along this perfectly good condom and lube along for nothing.”

Gaping slightly as he watched Blaine take off his shirt and jacket, Kurt stammered, “Y-You actually thought this might be a possibility?!”

Blaine shrugged as he pulled down his zipper, “I like to be prepared.”

“Mr. Anderson, you are _the worst_ boy scout I’ve ever met.”

A large grin came onto Blaine’s face as he let his pants and underwear fall to the ground, and he said proudly, “My sash full of merit badges would like to beg otherwise.”

“Oh, I’ll show you begging.”

Their faces were incredibly close and they could feel the heat from the other’s cock, the whole situation almost unbearable. Blaine let his eyes wander all over Kurt’s body before he found himself in a staring contest with Kurt again.

“I am looking forward to it, Mr. Hummel, sir.”

Kurt himself was surprised at the low, predatory growl that escaped him as he demanded, “Get your ass on my desk, Mr. Anderson. Right. Now.”

Only wearing a smarmy grin, Blaine walked around Kurt and pushed whatever was on the desk (a stack of papers, a cup of pens and pencils, and just some other miscellaneous desk things)—off. He then hopped up on it himself and laid down on his back, looking up at Kurt like a cat who not only had caught the canary, but the mouse too.

“Ready when you are, _sir_.”

Kurt couldn’t get on the desk fast enough, almost tripping over his pants, which he hastily finished removing along with his shoes and socks. He had to silence Blaine with a kiss before his secretary started laughing too hard at him.

Blaine seemed to have no problem with the distraction, and eagerly kissed Kurt back, pulling his boss further on top of him, moaning into the kiss when their hardened cocks brushed up against each other again. It wasn’t long before Kurt found himself basically lying on top of Blaine, their bodies touching everywhere that was possible, waves of electricity from the contact rippling across them.

They continued to kiss for a while until Blaine bucked up against Kurt, and huskily grumbled, “Is there a reason why you aren’t fucking me yet?”

That was all the reminder Kurt needed before he found himself searching through the pile of clothes by the desk for the condom and lube Blaine had said he’d brought with him. Kurt let out a happy noise when he found them, and all but scrambled to get back up on the desk.

He’d barely gotten back up when Blaine took the lube out of Kurt’s hands. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t because it was becoming obvious that Blaine wasn’t only excellent at giving blowjobs. Blaine’s fingers had quickly been covered in lube, and were already perched outside his own entrance, circling it.

Kurt’s sense of the passage of time seemed to cease the moment one of Blaine’s fingers slipped inside. The whole time, Blaine once again made sure to keep eye contact with Kurt, not even looking away when he gasped a little at his fingers brushing against his own prostate. The scene was making Kurt anxious. The longer Blaine went at it, especially since he now had three—shit, no _four_ —fingers in his ass, the more eager Kurt was to push Blaine’s hand away and just push his way completely into the teasingly delicious man beneath him.

Kurt only managed to wait a couple more seconds until he couldn’t stand watching Blaine open himself up any longer without touching his secretary with his own hands. Blaine didn’t seem to mind at all when Kurt pushed his hands aside, and instead of commenting on Kurt’s actions, he instead took the time to clumsily (only out of a decent lack of sobriety) put the condom on Kurt’s cock. Meanwhile, Kurt couldn’t resist prying Blaine open with his own fingers, reveling in the feel of Blaine being so hot and open and just for him.

He’d only just barely pushed against Blaine’s prostate when Blaine lifted his hips suddenly, causing Kurt’s fingers to go even further in as Blaine moaned, “Is it too much to ask for your dick inside me now?”

Grinning devilishly as he pointedly put more pressure on that special spot, Kurt said, “A secretary must be able to ask nicely for the things he wants, Mr. Anderson.”

The continued pressure on his prostate was causing Blaine’s voice to malfunction, but he only just managed to stutter, “W-Would you p- _please_ get on with it, s-sir?”

Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine’s lower stomach as he pulled out his fingers and worked on getting his cock slicked up with lube. “Much better,” he cooed, his breath dancing across the beginnings of Blaine’s happy trail.

Once he was satisfied that he was sufficiently lubed up, Kurt straightened up slightly and using his hand, held his cock right at Blaine’s entrance, the tip nudging the puckering hole just the slightest bit. Blaine whined softly, his hips stuttering forward in hopes that it would urge Kurt on, hands tightly grasping the edges of either side of the desk in an effort to hold himself back.

Now that he was the one in control, Kurt felt like teasing, somehow able to suppress the desire that had just moments ago been welling inside him to thrust hot and fast into Blaine, so it was slow and gradually that he began pushing inside Blaine—almost taking a new meaning to two steps forward, one step back.

He was actually close to getting all the way inside when Blaine just yelled out a strangled, “Fuck!” before he allowed his hips to jut upward, taking in all of Kurt’s cock into his ass. Far from complaining, Kurt leaned down to press a kiss to Blaine’s shoulder as he shifted slightly, allowing Blaine time to properly get adjusted to the fact that there was a cock in his ass.

However, Blaine didn’t like the idea of waiting because he felt he’d waited long enough, and really, Kurt couldn’t say that he minded too much with Blaine wanting to skip that step, small though it was. He was the one who first started moving, pushing up against Kurt by bracing himself against the desk, and it wasn’t long before Kurt found himself moving in a rhythm along with Blaine.

“You need…to go… _faster_ ,” mumbled Blaine, his eyes shut as he was too busy focusing on pushing up to meet Kurt to bother taking in his visual surroundings.

“ _Yes, sir_ ,” replied Kurt, his tone mocking, but his actions very complying as he sped up, almost to the point where it felt like the desk might give way underneath them. Good thing Kurt Hummel wouldn’t have but the best in his office.

Blaine greeted the increased speed with gratuitous moaning, and Kurt greeted Blaine’s moaning by shifting his angle so that he was rubbing up against Blaine’s prostate more, which made the man beneath him cry out in pleasure. Now grinning, Kurt kept repeating this, glad that finally it was Blaine being incredibly noisy instead of him because he was discovering that he loved every noise Blaine was making.

“Kurt, I-I’m gonna…gonna—”

Pressing his lips up close to Blaine’s ear, Kurt whispered, “Then why don’t you already?”

The only reply Kurt got was a drawn-out whimper from Blaine as he came all over Kurt and himself. Kurt immediately seized the opportunity to devour Blaine’s lips again, wanting to feel as much of Blaine as possible as he felt the heat in his lower abdomen growing with every contraction of Blaine around Kurt’s cock until it was just too much.

Kurt came inside Blaine with a gasp, the kiss broken as Kurt shuddered as his orgasm swept through him. Blaine lazily leaned up and kissed Kurt’s shoulder, licking up the sweat that had created a coat over his boss’ body.

Eventually Kurt was able to breathe more easily and the two of them met again in a kiss. When they pulled away, they allowed their foreheads to remain touching as they retained eye contact. Blaine was grinning and Kurt was smiling.

“So, Mr. Hummel, when do you think I can start?”

Laughter flitting through his eyes, Kurt replied coyly, “Oh, I don’t know, Mr. Anderson, I think you may have a few more stages of your interview to pass before we can talk about starting.”

Blaine’s eyes grew dark again quickly as the realization that Kurt hadn’t pulled out yet began to dawn on him, and he replied, “And what would these other stages require?”

“Well, first of all, we should probably get to a place where we’re not as likely to be walked in upon by nosy security guards.” Kurt looked around his office, as if trying to find a better “hiding” spot before his eyes fell back on Blaine and he added, “I was thinking my place.”

Surging up for another kiss, just as passionate as that first one they shared, Blaine murmured against Kurt’s lips, “Lead the way home, Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt just grinned back against Blaine’s lips, the small part of him that had feared rejection sated, and the two of them immediately began the mostly futile job of getting dressed again. They kept getting distracted by each other, kissing being exchanged while they buttoned up each other’s shirts—hands roaming where they shouldn’t quite be or else they’d have to start all over.

Despite all the distractions, they were walking out of the elevator into the lobby about fifteen minutes later, and never had Kurt walked out of that building so shabbily put together, but overall so very, very pleased with himself.

\---

Kurt didn’t want to open his eyes. He could tell by how much sunlight was coming in his window that it was way past time to be getting up for work, but he was warm and felt oddly content and just so comfortable where he was that he didn’t want to move. Not the mention that the body next to him was holding onto his waist like their life depended on it, and he didn’t have the heart to break away from them.

That is until Kurt realized that he was in bed with another person.

Yelping, Kurt sat up straight, and away, from the person he was sharing _his_ bed with, an action he almost immediately regretted because a dull throbbing started up in his head from the swift movement.

He wasn’t the only one who was having problems though because the other person groaned and began flailing around, which was probably dangerous as they were covered mostly by blankets. Kurt was about to reach out and help them when they unceremoniously slid off the bed. Wincing in sympathy as they hit the floor, Kurt crawled over to the other side of his bed and peered down at his accidental bed partner, only to find Blaine now only half covered by the comforter, rubbing his head, and completely and utterly naked.

“ _Blaine_?!” exclaimed Kurt, though as flashes of the night before began filtering back through his head, he wasn’t quite as surprised to find Blaine in his bed naked, and even less shocked to find that he too was naked.

Blaine looked up at his name, and just sort of gaped up at Kurt, his brain having a difficult time working the connection between everything between the foreign surroundings, the pounding in his head, and the slowly returning memories of the night before.

“K-Kurt!” He was blushing as he pulled the comforter over him more, looking around briefly before hesitantly meeting Kurt’s eyes. “D-Did we…? I mean, did we really do what I think we did…?”

Pulling the sheet blanket from behind him and letting it pool around his waist, Kurt sighed as he leaned back on his hands and replied, “I do believe we did, Blaine…” His hand hit something in the bed and Kurt turned to see what it was and let out a strangled noise of disbelief as he held up the lube Blaine had brought with him to the party. Kurt let his eyes gradually deviate back to Blaine, a weak smile on his face as he showed his secretary the item. “I think we might’ve done it twice, actually.”

Groaning more out of a place of self-loathing than disgruntlement like before, Blaine buried his face in his hands and grumbled, “What the fuck was I thinking…” He yelped when Kurt threw the lube at his head, and looked back up at Kurt in mild shock.

“Hey, you make it seem like I didn’t choose to have sex with you or something.” Kurt was trying really hard not to pout because Blaine was talking as if he had taken _advantage_ of Kurt, and Kurt had chosen to have sex with Blaine thank you very much. He’d just been more than a little intoxicated at the given time.

“I-I didn’t say you didn’t! Just that it was stupid of me to presume you might when I didn’t know for sure, and then we got to your office, and I don’t know it just seemed so _right_ to do it, but know I don’t know, and—”

“Mr. Anderson, if you are saying you regret having sex with me, you can leave right now.”

“What?! No! No, no, no, _no_.” Blaine looked down at his hands as he murmured, “I-I just wished we hadn’t gone so far so fast.”

Kurt had been prepared to start ranting about how Blaine had been the one who initiated this whole affair by asking him to the party, but he’d only managed to open his mouth before he was blown away by Blaine’s words. Gazing down at the obvious uncomfortable man—for more than one reason, Kurt suspected, because he definitely didn’t remember his floor being that pleasant to sit on—he closed his mouth tightly, pausing a bit before inquiring, “You…You want us to be something more than just a fling?”

Hazel eyes met Kurt’s blue-green, and Blaine half-whispered, “Don’t you?”

Honestly, Kurt couldn’t remember smiling bigger as he shouted, “Yes!” and practically dove off his bed at Blaine so that he could kiss him. Shocked at first, Blaine quickly recuperated and kissed back, a smile forming on his face as well.

When they broke apart, Kurt was mostly in Blaine’s lap, his arms wrapped around his secretary’s shoulders, and their eyes watching only each other. Blaine glanced at the alarm clock on Kurt’s nightstand and said, “We should probably get ready for work, otherwise Santana and the others will wonder what happened to us.”

Kurt hummed cheerily, his fingers twirling strands of Blaine’s hair as he answered, “They’ll suspect something when you walk into work in some of my clothes anyway, so I don’t see the harm in being a _little_ late.”

“Your clothes?”

Letting out a false horrified gasp, Kurt stated, “Why Mr. Anderson, I will not permit my boyfriend to go to work in the clothes he wore out the night before!” If Blaine’s eyes were sparkling with something like joy, Kurt would’ve thought he’d offended the man because he wasn’t saying anything. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him to let him know that a reply was expected of him.

Chuckling at himself, Blaine shook his head before placing a gentle kiss to Kurt’s forehead, “Sorry, the word ‘boyfriend’ caught me off guard is all.”

Eyes narrowing in skepticism at the man before him, Kurt asked, “That’s what we are…isn’t it?”

Blaine leaned closer so that their noses were touching and muttered, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Kurt.”

They kissed, soft and sweet, as if it was their first and they were innocent teenagers, and Kurt felt like it was the best kiss of his life. Then again, every kiss with Blaine seemed to feel like that. When he pulled away, Kurt tugged gently on the strand of Blaine’s hair he still held in his hand and declared, “Now, I think it’s time for us to take a shower. I’m pretty sure I still smell taxi cab on me.”

Grinning playfully, Blaine said, “Sure it isn’t pledge from your desk?”

Kurt swatted Blaine lightly as he stood up, not caring that the blanket fell away from him as he started walking towards the bathroom. “Keep that up, and you’re showering alone, Mr. Anderson.”

All Kurt received was Blaine’s happy laughter before two hands came up behind him, encircling his waist as Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder. They stayed still like that, halfway between the bed and the bathroom for a moment before Blaine asked quietly, “This means more to you than just an office romance, right?”

Turning his head just slightly, Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s temple and mumbled, “It means everything to me, Blaine.”

Once again Blaine was beaming at Kurt, and Kurt couldn’t help but grin widely right back. What could he say, Blaine’s moods were infectious and really Kurt didn’t mind feeling this happy.

It took longer than he originally thought, but they eventually made their way to the shower, which was a fun experience in and of itself, before they finally left the bedroom area, dressed in nothing but a towel and a bathrobe to go eat breakfast in Kurt’s kitchen.

And as they sat across from each other, eating the eggs, bacon, and toast Blaine had made (even though Kurt had told him it was _far_ from being a healthy breakfast), Kurt couldn’t help but think about how wonderful it would be to call in sick that day. Blaine happened to look up at Kurt, and as if he could read Kurt’s mind, he grinned and nodded ever so slightly.

As he took a sip of his milk, Kurt reached over for his house phone, pressing the speed dial number for Santana’s desk phone.

“Kurt, where are you? I know it’s Friday, but _really_ —”

“Santana, I’m going to put you in charge for today because I won’t be coming in—”

“What? Why?”

“—and neither will Blaine.”

Kurt hung up the phone before he could catch Santana’s response, and he silenced the phone when she tried to call him back for more details. Blaine was laughing quietly at the smug look on Kurt’s face, and Kurt was letting him because oh, he was _so_ going to get him back later.


End file.
